total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodney
Rodney, labeled the "Country Boy" was a contestant competing on TDPI RP as a member of Team B and he merged. He was eliminated in Drop Dead Dancing officially, due to a miscount of votes by Chris in the previous episode. He returns for Season 2 and is placed on Team Underdogs, to only be the first eliminated again. Biography The muscular and brawny farm-boy. At first glance he seems tough because he's so big, strong, very muscular, and brawny, but in reality he's very sweet and gentle. Rodney grew up with his dad and 7 brothers on a farm. As a result he's painfully shy around girls, but poetic and eloquent when he's alone in the confessional. We later discover his eloquence stems from extensive reading of romance novels. He's a serial monogamist and falls hard for any girl who's sweet to him, and as soon as another girl is sweet to him he falls for her and the feels like he has to "break up" with the first girl. Since he babble incoherantly whenever he talks to girls none of them ever understand they were ever in a relationship or that they're being dumped. Personality He's very shy, quiet, cute, and handsome. He is somewhat of a blusher to Jasmine. Physical Appearance Rodney is a tall, muscular gentle giant with fair skin, freckled cheeks, a rosy complexion, orange hair, a large chin with a dimple, and a big belly. He wears navy blue overalls with yellow buckles, a pocket in front of his tummy, side pockets, and light blue bottom edges, underneath a white shirt with grey edges covering his neck, and red and white sneakers. Coverage Total Drama Pahkitew Island In Hide And Go Stink!, he is quickly caught by Chef with Samey, taking him out of the challenge extremely early. With his team at the elimination ceremony, he is accused by Scarlett of not trying in the challenge, and he argues with Shawn about being in the way of his "relationship" with Jasmine. He gets into a heated argument with Shawn at the ceremony, where he is called a zombie, to only tell Shawn that they do not exist. Him and Shawn are in the bottom 2, to only be eliminated, and saddened that he could not tell Jasmine his feelings for her. He would be brought back in the competition in Super Showdown because Chris made an offer with Rodney to bring him back only to fight with Shawn (since they got into a big argument in the first episode). Rodney is still mad at Shawn (though the latter does not want Jasmine). He was in the bottom 2 with Ella, to be saved. On Happy Fourth of July!, he did decently in the challenge, and did not argue with Shawn (as they made amends) or anyone else. He tried to flirt with Jasmine, but nothing came of it. His team was safe, so he was not on the chopping block for once. When Topher returned to the competition in Rise of Evil, he found himself a target by his team, as Topher rallied his alliance around Rodney. He tried his best to get rid of Topher and to keep himself, but with a twist, Topher was sent home. His team was still in the elimination ceremony, and Rodney was meant to have been eliminated, but with the announcement that Max poisoned Chris, he was spared from elimination. When the teams merged in Hot Air Baboons, Rodney wanted to stick with his teammates, and work with them for an alliance (Scarlett, Shawn, and Jasmine). Things are looking better for him, as Jasmine has some feelings for him, but he also grows feelings for Scarlett, and as those 2 are last to make their balloons, she kisses Rodney, for Jasmine and Shawn to see, and causing him to be on the outs with them. Scarlett soon ditches him, and he is the last to finish the challenge. When things are looking bad for Rodney's case, Dave was surprisingly eliminated. In the very beginning of Drop Dead Dancing, Chris realizes that he made a mistake with tallying the votes for the last episode, so before the challenge starts, he tells Rodney that he is eliminated, as Dave is brought back in the competition. He finally leaves the competition for good with no friends on his side, but still liking Scarlett and Jasmine. In Pahkitew Island RP: The Finale, Rodney does not do much, but is announced to be in Season 2. Total Drama: Redemption Island In Daring Dramatizations, Trivia *He got eliminated by Scarlett. Category:Males Category:Team B Category:Merged Category:Contestants Category:Antagonists Category:Non-merged Category:Total Drama Redemption Contestants Category:Total Drama: Redemption Island Contestants